Veneno Mortal
by Yagami Saika
Summary: :: SASOxSAKU: . Sasori passou o pincel na tela vazia, desenhando os traços dela. Escondidos algures, estavam o seu presente e futuro que se resumiam num complicado tom verde. :U.A ::


**Autor: **Yagami Saika

**Ranking:** T

**Título:** "Veneno Mortal"

**Resumo:** Sasori passou o pincel na tela vazia, desenhando os traços dela. Escondidos algures, estavam o seu presente e futuro que se resumiam num complicado tom verde.

**Ship:** Sasori/Sakura

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

. Universo Alternativo.

* * *

><p><strong>Veneno Mortal<strong>

Levantou-se, preguiçosamente do sofá velho, quando ouviu duas batidas suaves na sua porta. Consultou o relógio de pulso e confirmou que a rapariga se atrasara cinco minutos. Bufou, irritado pela falta de pontualidade. Já na entrada do seu apartamento, deu de caras com um ser de cabelos cor-de-rosa, um tom de rosa que apenas se conseguiria após misturar um pouco de laranja ao magenta e ainda uma quantidade considerável de branco. Que trabalhoso! Sasori quase subiu as paredes quando, por fim reparou na cor dos olhos dela. Estes eram de um tom verde que ele nunca tinha utilizado antes, o que o deixou com este pequeno receio de não o conseguir passar para a tela de uma forma totalmente fidedigna. Claro que a rapariga que tinha respondido ao seu pedido ia ser feita de cores estranhas. Que absurdo! Para a próxima não se podia esquecer de especificar que só aceitaria morenas com as cores mais comuns de cabelo e olhos. Chateado, entrou em casa virando costas à rapariga sem lhe dizer palavra. A sua visita espantou-se pela hostilidade dele, sentindo-se ainda mais nervosa. Seguiu-o, receosa pela casa tão desarrumada que a fez torcer o nariz.

- Olá. O meu nome é Sakura. – Disse-lhe sorrindo.

Sasori olhou-a por cima do ombro sem parar de andar. Sorriu irónico e não lhe respondeu. Quando finalmente chegaram ao quarto ele deu-lhe as primeiras indicações daquilo que ela devia fazer e saiu dando-lhe um pouco de privacidade, enquanto recolhia uma telha, pincéis, tubos de cores, lápis e todos os materiais de que ia precisar que andavam espalhados, perdidos pela casa. Voltou ao quarto, encontrando a tal Sakura, das cores estranhas, deitada virada para si, nua, na sua cama. Sentou-se num canto do quarto e começou a desenhar os traços do rosto dela. Por muito que lhe custasse ele tinha de admitir, que cores à parte, ela era até bastante bonita.

- Não te mexas tanto! – Repreendeu-a, apenas aumentando o desconforto dela.

Não era como se ele a tivesse obrigado a estar naquela situação, ela é que aceitara. No dia anterior tinha recebido um trabalho de um dos seus professores, uma treta qualquer sobre "a ausência de algo", tinha sido o desafio proposto. No inicio, Sasori pensara em algo relacionado com a ausência de sentimentos, apenas para se lembrar que já tinha utilizado essa ideia num trabalho anterior. Assim, rumara ao café que era considerado o mais famoso entre os universitários e colocara um anúncio a pedir uma modelo que aceitasse pousar nua, trabalho esse que lhe iria ser pago. Claro que durante todo esse tempo teve de aturar as tretas do Deidara sobre a superioridade das pinturas abstractas, afinal a arte para ele era uma "explosão". Grande idiota, aquele! Acabou de desenhar os traços dos lábios dela e passou para o cabelo curto. Durante todo esse tempo, Sakura ficava cada vez mais envergonhada, o que se começava a notar no tom rosado que as suas bochechas iam ganhando.

- Podes falar se quiseres. – Informou-a numa tentativa de a pôr mais à vontade.

Sakura sorriu agradecida e começou por lhe perguntar o seu nome. Depois disso, na opinião de Sasori ela começou a ficar **demasiado** à vontade. Falou-lhe da sua infância, da mãe, do pai e até do cão com nome de flor que morreu quando ela tinha sete anos. Contou-lhe as lutas parvas de dois idiotas a quem ela gostava de chamar amigos. Contou-lhe que durante muito tempo estivera apaixonada por um deles. Depois disse-lhe que estudava numa faculdade de medicina perto da sua e que já o tinha visto por lá. Nesta altura, Sasori já lhe desenhava as primeiras linhas do corpo torneado. Num tom mais baixo, contou-lhe que os pais se divorciaram e que a sua mãe passava dificuldades financeiras, razão pela qual ela tinha aceitado fazer aquilo.

Sasori cansado de a ouvir saiu do quarto, deixando uma Sakura muito espantada para trás. Foi até à cozinha e procurou algo no congelador. Quando regressou entregou-lhe um pacote de gelado de morango e baunilha e uma colher.

- Será que agora podes ficar calada um bocadinho? – Perguntou-lhe seco.

- Foste tu que dizes-te que eu podia falar! – Devolveu-lhe ofendida. Além disso não era como se ela tivesse falado assim tanto! Tudo bem, talvez ela tivesse exagerado um pouco.

- Confesso-me arrependido.

Voltou a sua atenção para a tela dando uns retoques aqui e ali, acrescentando as sombras onde eram necessárias, enquanto a tentava ignorar. Tarefa que se mostrou mais complicada do que era suposto, já que vê-la lambuzar-se com um gelado, deitada na sua cama e sem nada a cobrir o seu corpo era uma imagem tortuosamente agradável. Passou o pincel pintando a tela com o corpo dela, as cores misturavam-se dando vida ao inanimado, o corpo dela ganhou forma dentro da tela e os seus lábios sorriram para ele. Os tons que antes o preocuparam acabaram por sair naturalmente e ele agradeceu por ter uma desculpa para os olhares frequentes que dirigia à rapariga dos estranhos olhos verdes.

- Ainda vai demorar muito? – Perguntou-lhe suave.

Se ela o estava a tentar deixar louco, parabéns, estava a conseguir. Suspirou pesadamente e não lhe respondeu, para desprazer de Sakura. Os minutos arrastaram-se lentos. Finalmente, Sasori deixou a cadeira onde estivera sentado e abandonou o quarto, gritando depois que ela já se podia vestir.

Regressou ao quarto com um envelope nas mãos. Ao entrar deu com Sakura a espreitar o quadro que ele acabara de pintar. Deixou-se ficar na ombreira da porta sem denunciar a sua presença à espera da reacção dela. Ouviu um suspiro longo quando ela analisou a tela, a sua boca ligeiramente aberta em espanto mudo. Sorriu orgulhoso do seu trabalho.

- Então gostas-te, cereja?

Sakura sobressaltou-se quando o ouviu, fazendo com que o sorriso dele apenas aumentasse. Ela acenou com a cabeça confirmando, o que Sasori achou engraçado, porque depois de todo aquele tempo a falar e a irrita-lo, no momento em que ele queria ouvir a sua voz ela parecia recusar-se a falar. Atirou-lhe o envelope, que ela rapidamente abriu sorrindo ao ver o dinheiro lá dentro. Aproximou-se dele em passou incertos.

- Bem, acho que… Então… - Ela olhou para o rosto dele e sorriu. Surpreendido, sentiu os dedos finos dela a desenhar uma linha no seu rosto e ela continuava a sorrir. – Tens a cara pintada. – Informou-o gargalhando.

Ainda com a mão no seu rosto desceu-a até ao seu pescoço desenhando, agora ela. Sasori deixou-se ficar impassível, curioso pelas acções dela. O rosto dela aproximou-se do seu. Sakura ficou em bicos de pés, levando os seus lábios até ao nível dos dele, sentia o seu coração bater rápido, mas no último momento acobardou-se. Virou o rosto ligeiramente e beijou-lhe suavemente a bochecha em agradecimento. Ele sorriu sentindo os lábios dela no seu rosto, os lábios carnudos provocaram-lhe uma sensação estranha, como se veneno corresse nas suas veias, lançando o seu sangue numa corrida pela vida. E pensar que tudo isto era apenas por culpa dela! Desprezou essas sensações, traçando linhas imaginárias na barriga dela, puxando suavemente a camisola e acariciando a pele clara. E depois, tão rápido como começou, acabou. Separaram-se incertos. Sakura abandonou a casa dele, para um dia mais tarde voltar em condições completamente diferentes.

Afinal, ele acabou por não conseguir esquecer.

.

* * *

><p>● Não houve o típico beijo na boca no fim! Ok, depois de nudez e desejos reprimidos achei que ia ficar exagerado, por isso o beijinho na bochecha ficou muito kawai, eu acho. Era suposto, esta coisa ser completamente diferente, mas foi isto que acabou por sair. Ficou bem mais pequena do que eu estava à espera e ainda não sei se estou satisfeita com o inicio. Quando me lembrei de escrever uma SasoriSakura o titulo saiu-me imediatamente "Veneno Mortal" e foi a partir dele que a história nasceu, no entanto acho que acabou por não ficar muito relacionado com esta, mas eu continuo a gostar dele. De qualquer maneira, mais um casal estranho para vocês!

Espero que tenham gostado.

**.R&R. :`)**


End file.
